you and I
by yongie13
Summary: "tidak usah, aku berikan untuk temanku satu-satunya"/naruto-sakura ff/ RnR...


**Tittle: You and I**

**Cast: Naruto/Sakura**

**Maincast:: Kakashi**

**Desclaimer: author bertampang innocent ini hanya punya alur cerita fanfic ini semua chara sumpah bukan punya author. **

**Warning!: gaje, abal, miss typo(s), alur kek kereta listrik, cacat disana sini,**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Star story!**

* * *

><p>Pemuda itu kini mulai berlari menuju taman tidak jauh dari sekolahnya. Ia bersama kakaknya adalah pedagang <em>ice cream <em>keliling. Menggunakan mobil box-nya dan kemudian menjual _ice cream _keliling.

Kenapa ia berlari? Tentu saja ia berlari karena ia akan telat membantu kakaknya. Ini jam istirahat siang dan juga jam pulang sekolah anak-anak. Tadi ia sempat telat keluar kelas karena sedikit ada kekacauan dikelasnya. Pemuda tampan itu adalah ketua kelas, jadi tidak heran kalau ia harus menyelesaikan masalah itu.

Ia berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang sedikti memburu karena pekerjaannya barusan. Mata birunya menatap sang kakak yang sibuk dengan para pelanggan yang kebanyakan adalah wanita.

"kak Kakashi… aku _ice cream vanilla_"

"_strawberry_ dua kak Kakashi"

"aku.. Aku.. Aku _banana split"_

Teriakan-teriak mulai terdengar dari perempuan-perempuan itu yang didominasi oleh pelajar wanita.

Selain rasa _ice cream _yang memang enak, para pelanggan itu menyukai penjualnya, Kakashi yang sangat tampan.

"Naruto? Apa yang kau lakukan di sana? Cepat kesini dan bantu aku" teriak Kakashi dari balik mobil box-nya.

Mendengar itu pemuda tampan bernama Naruto itu mendekat dan segera meletakkan tas ranselnya lalu memasang apron biru yang tergantung di ujung mobil box itu lalu mulai berdiri di dekat pelanggan.

Siang itu mereka kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka.

≠Ý≠

"bagaimana kak?" tanya Naruto meletakkan apron birunya setelah dipastikan semua pelanggan pergi karena hari sudah sore.

"hasilnya lumayan, ini aku berikan padamu. Kau pasti lelahkan?" ucap Kakashi memberikan _ice cream vanilla_ pada Naruto yang tengah duduk di bangku taman dekat mobil box-nya.

"kau tunggu disini, aku mau membereskan peralatannya sebentar" ucap Kakashi kemudian berlari meninggalkan Naruto.

Pemuda tampan itu sibuk memperhatikan sekeliling taman yang mulai sepi. Mata birunya melihat seorang perempuan sibuk dengan membaca sendirian.

"mau _ice cream_?" tanya Naruto memberikan _ice cream_-nya pada perempuan itu. Anak manis itu kini menatap Naruto. Wajahnya begitu manis dengan bandana pink di rambut pink-nya. Pakaian yang dipakainya pun juga mengandung unsur pink.

"hng?" sahut anak mperempuan itu meminta kejelasan Naruto.

"aku berikan ini padamu, aku dan kakakku yang menjual ini dan aku yang memasak-nya" ucap Naruto tersenyum tiga jari kemudian duduk disebelah anak perempuan itu.

"oh iya… terima kasih" ucap anak perempuan itu formal. Ia menundukkan kepalanya tanda berterima kasih kemudian meletakkan buku yang dibacanya lalu mulai memakan _ice cream _vanilla-nya.

"kau hanya sendirian di sini?" tanya Naruto yang merasa suasana menjadi hening sebentar.

"aku hanya sendirian. Hmm Sakura..." ucap anak perempuan itu tersneyum pada Naruto.

"Naruto… Uzumaki Naruto. Tahun ini tahun peratamaku di konoha high School" ucap Naruto mengacukan ibu jarinya semangat.

"Naruto… kau dimana? Cepatlah kembali. Aku mau pulang" teriak Kakashi membuat Naruto menolah ke sumber suara.

"iya sebentar" teriaknya sedikit pelan dari teriakan Kakashi.

Pemuda tampan itu berpamitan pada Sakura yang hanya tersenyum senang pada Naruto.

≠Ý≠

"kau kenapa? Jangan merusak suasana makan dengan senyummu itu" sindir Kakashi melihat Naruto yang sibuk tersenyum sendiri saat makan malam mereka.

"akhh tidak… no problem. Aku selesai" ucapnya tersenyum kemudian beranjak meninggalkan makanannya dengan Kakashi yang masih bingung dengan tingkah Naruto.

≠Ý≠

Siang ini kembali Naruto berjalan menghampiri Kakashi yang sudah sibuk dengan para pelanggan mereka, tiga jam mereka melayani pembeli itu hingga para pembeli itu pergi karena hari menjelang sore.

"kau bereskan, aku ada urusan penting. Sangat penting" ucap Kakashi melepaskan apron merahnya lalu mengacak rambut Naruto pelan sebelum ia berlari meninggalkan taman.

Pemuda tampan itu kini tengah sibuk mengerutu membereskan box mobil _ice cream _mereka.

"hngg?" seorang anak perempuan seperti kebingungan memilih rasa _ice cream_nya. Anak perempuan itu berdiri di meja pelanggan.

Naruto melihat seorang pelanggan mendekat, rambutnya serasa sangat familiar untuknya.

"kami akan tutup" ucap Naruto mendekat. Namun ia tersenyum saat mendapati Sakura pelanggan itu.

"mau _ice cream _rasa apa?" tanyanya ramah.

"hmmm… _strawberry_ satu" ucap anak perempuan itu kemudian Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya pelan lalu berjalan membuat _ice cream_nya.

"satu _ice cream _strawberry untuk teman baruku" ucap Naruto senang.

"tapi… aku tidak punya uang" ucap Sakura pelan.

"tidak perlu bayar, kau temanku" ucap Naruto kemudian.

≠Ý≠

Siang ini kembali Naruto dengan kesibukannya bersama Kakashi. Ia membantu kakaknya menjualkan _ice cream _mereka. Pemuda tampan itu melihat langit sore yang mulai mendung.

"aku akan bereskan semua peralatan. Kau bisa belikan aku makanan? Di rumah tidak ada lagi makanan" perintah Kakashi pada Naruto.

Pemuda tampan itu kini berjalan keluar taman. Ia mencari toko roti yang masih menjual makanan untuk dibeli. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya ia kembali berjalan masuk kedalam taman yang mulai sepi.

Mata birunya menatap refleksi bayangan Sakura yang duduk sendiri di taman. Naruto mengahampiri perempuan yang menjadi temannya dua hari ini.

"sendiri lagi? Mana teman-temanmu?" ucap Naruto pada Sakura.

"tidak ada, aku lebih suka sendiri" ucapnya pelan.

keduanya saling bercerita kembali, hanya Naruto yang bercerita. Karena Sakura hanya mendengarkannya.

"akhh hujan…" ucap Naruto menengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit sore yang kini meneteskan air hujan.

"Naruto? Kau dimana?" Naruto melihat ke arah sumber suara yang memanggilnya. Terlihat Kakashi sedang kebingungan mencarinya.

"kalau begitu aku duluan" ucap Sakura kemudian berlari meninggalkan Naruto yang masih menatap kepergiannya.

"apa yang kau lakukan sendirian di sini? Aku mencarimu" ucap Kakashi mengahampiri Naruto.

"menemui teman baru" ucap Naruto pada Kakashi yang terlihat bingung.

≠Ý≠

"aku permisi pergi duluan" ucap Naruto membuat Kakashi menatapnya bingung.

"mau kemana?"

"memberikan hadiah pada temanku" ucapnya kemudian berlari meninggalkan Kakashi dengan kebingungannya dan para pelanggan yang masih ramai.

Pemuda tampan itu kini tersenyum dikala melihat teman barunya sibuk membaca sendiri(lagi) di bangku taman.

"makanlah ini" ucap Naruto memberikan _ice cream _srawberry pada Sakura. Perempuan manis itu melihat sejenak kemudian mengambil _ice cream_-nya.

"kau murid Konoha High School juga? Kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatmu di sekolah?" tanya Naruto melihat seragam yang dipakai Sakura hari ini.

Perempuan manis itu hanya menganggukkan kepala sebentar kemudian sibuk menerawang melihat langit.

"kenapa langit hari ini seperti akan menangis lagi?" lirih Sakura masih menengadahka kepalanya.

Naruto hanya melihat pemandnagan yang begitu indah itu. Wajah putih tanpa cacat dimanapun. Sebuah senyum menikmati terpaan angin siang taman dan surai pink-nya yang begitu berkilau diterpa cahaya matahari sore.

"akhh hujan" ucap Sakura kemudian.

"hujan lagi" gerutu Naruto menambahkan.

"hmm aku harus pergi, maaf aku hanya punya ini." ucap Sakura pada Naruto kemudian berlari meninggalkan area taman setelah memberikan sapu tangan bergaris pink pada Naruto.

"besok kukembalikan" teriak Naruto kemudian.

"tidak usah, aku berikan untuk temanku satu-satunya"

≠Ý≠

"besok aku harus ke tempat Temari, jadi kau langsung pulang saja. Aku tidak akan jualan" ucap Kakashi pada Naruto.

"hmm baiklah… aku bisa mengembalikannya di sekolah" gumam Naruto menaiki tangga rumah mereka.

≠Ý≠

Pemuda tampan itu tengah duduk di atap sekolahnya. Ia tersenyum memandang saput tangan bergaris pink itu. Sepertinya ia mulai mencintai perempuan manis itu.

Mata birunya melihat ke arah kantin sekolah yang mulai ramai. Ia menemukan ketiga temannya. Namun langkah kakinya tidak menuju kantin. Melainkan sebuah ruang guru, dimana semua data siswa ada di sana yang dijaga oleh seorang laki-laki tua.

≠Ý≠

Pemuda tampan itu kini berjalan gontai menuju taman, langit sore di kota itu kini terlihat sangat mendung. Ia menatap sapu tangan bergaris pink itu sekali lagi kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya duduk di tempat dimana biasanya ia duduk dengan teman barunya itu. Dua jam ia duduk di taman itu namun ia tak kunjung melihat temannya itu.

_"haruno _Sakura_? Kenapa kau bisa kenal anak itu? Dia itu empat tahun di atasmu Naruto. Ia meninggal tiga tahun lalu karena kecelakaan di dekat taman tidak jauh dari sekolah ini"_

_"_Sakura_ haruno? Ia anak yang pandai, sangat suka membaca buku dan kemana-mana selalu dengan sebuah buku. Sayangnya ia meninggal tiga tahun lalu dan ia juga tidak memiliki teman padahal ia cantik"_

Sekali lagi pemuda tampan itu menghela nafas saat mengetahui kenyataannya. Ia memejamkan matanya dan tangannya masih memegang sapu tangan itu.

≠Ý≠

Setelah itu sosok Sakura tidak pernah hadir dalam kehidupan Naruto.

* * *

><p>≠Ý≠<p>

You and I, this is tragic love story!

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>Gyaaaa<br>maaf ini ff singkat dari author sarap. Dan ini ff pertama saya di fandom ini.  
>semua respons akan saya terima…<strong>

sudah ya readers, author di kejar2 sakura gara2 bikin dia begini di ff pertama pula. Pay pay…

Sekarang review ne? XDDD


End file.
